When fishing in the winter in northern climates individuals are often required to drill a hole into the ice surface to provide access to the water and potential fish located below the surface of the ice. Often, this type of fishing is done in very cold weather and at temperatures well below freezing. Often over the course of a fishing expedition an individual will drill multiple holes for fishing within. Due to extreme temperatures and the use of multiple holes, it is advantageous to utilize devices that allow for fishing from in an unattended line.
To fish a line that is not immediately attended by a user, fishermen often use a specialized device such as a tip-up or rod holder. Although tip-ups work for their intended purpose, they are specific for their purpose and do not allow a user to use a standard rod and reel. Rod holders allow a user to utilize an existing rod and reel, but are lacking in portability and adjustability.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved rod holder that is easily transported, adjustable for a large range of rods and positions and has the ability to be attached or affixed to additional fishing devices such as a heated box for use in ice fishing.